Ana Bella
by the mirror girl
Summary: Well, Edward's gone, and Bella's all alone... If Bella was, well, a normal teenager, I wanna believe she did more than just sit in her room and stare.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. This is going to be very different to anything I've ever written. I was thinking back to when Edward left, and how Bella took it. I like to believe that if she had been a normal human being, she may have acted something like this.**

**This is rated M because I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea that it is OK to not eat and smoke. Coz it's not.**

**OK, any recovering Ana Mia's may find this triggering and may not wish to read this, which i completely understand.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, never have, never will. **

**But, I do know what it's like to be this depressed.**

**Hang on in there **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bella bent over the toilet bowl. Another night, another failure, another punishment. It's what she deserved for being worthless and ugly. She was trying to make herself perfect. It was just taking a long time.

Fingers down her throat, she saw the first traces of blood. She managed to grope her way to her feet. She would not faint, she refused. Turning on tap she started to wash her hands. The smell was the worst part. She knew the food she had stuffed into her fat mouth had caused that smell.

She glanced up to see her reflection in the mirror. Brown haired Bella.. She grimaced as she saw vomit on her chin, blood on her teeth. She grabbed the toothbrush, put on some toothpaste, and scrubbed away at her teeth, as if she was trying to wash away the pain. She put down the toothbrush and washed her face...

She staggered over to the weighing scales, stripped off her clothes and stepped on. One pound lost in the last week. It was no where near good enough! She was too fat and ugly!

_That's why he left you.. _A voice in her head whispered...

_Edward..._

Even the thought of his name made her want to scream.

She loved him.

She'd always loved him.

A tear dribbled down her face.

_Don't worry, I'll take care of you.. I'm here for you, I will make you irresistable. Just you wait.. You will be that cover girl, the one so thin and beautiful. I will make that you. But you have to work. _

Bella smiled. She was a stubborn girl, she could work at this. She went into her room and felt her way through her handbag, finally pulling out a blue box. She picked out her vice and, grabbing her lighter, crawled onto her windowcill.

She lit the cigarette, enjoying the feel of the luxurious smoke waft down her throat. She had nothing left in her, so the smoke went straight to her head, causing her to to feel dizzy. She smiled again, but with a tell tale tear sliding down her cheek.

He left her. All alone. To cope with everything. It had turned out to be too much.. She stopped eating, not out of self consciousness, but because she had no desire to fuel a body she did not want to live. She withdrew from everyone, and started to go out on long walks in the woods, in hope that he'd turn up one day. He never did. She then saw what these long walks were doing to her legs. Her thighs weren't as fleshy as they used to be! She was still fairly fatty, but not as bad as she was.

She became obsessed with her weight shortly afterwards. It was so easy to get away with. Charlie didn't notice her eating patterns, as long as he got food. And she wore hoodies and loose trousers so she didn't look like she was losing weight. Her thinspo was Keira Knightley. _She's so perfect..._ her consciousness would whisper.

One night, when she was looking up images of Keira on Google images. Underneath was a link to a website about something called "Pro Ana Mia". She clicked on it, interested. It was a site full of tips on how to not eat, how to stay healthy, lots of useful information. She became hooked on these sites. She started taking diet pills and drinking lots of high cafffeine drinks because caffeine surpresses the urge to eat. She also found out that smoking surpressed hunger urges, so she thought she try it. It was bliss. It relaxed her when she was falling to pieces, helped numb the pain...

_If only Edward could see me now... He's innocent Bella..._

She was jolted out of this dardream by the sudden brightness eminating from the windows downstairs.

_Damn, Charlie's awake..._

She inhaled the last drag and snubbed out her cigarette. Leaving her window open, she sprayed the room with deo.

She then proceeded to begin the nightly exercise. 50 push ups, 50 sit ups and 50 squats. She did this every night before she went to bed and after she'd weighed herself.

Finally, with her body thoroughly aching, she stood in front of her full length mirror. Her arms and legs were shaking. She looked no different than the night before, and the night before that. You could see the outline of her bottom rib, but that was it. It was enough to make her scream in anger and frustration. The numbers on the scale were going down, slowly but surely, but how long could she hold this up?

She curled up in bed and filled in her food diary.

_Apple, cracker, piece of lettuce and a square of chocolate..._

It was too much...

It was always too much..

**OK, chapter one complete. The chapters will get longer, if people like it, that is.**

**Review, tell me if it's good or if I should scrap it. I really wanna know. **

**Thank you**

**Paula **

****


	2. Chapter 2

**OK! Chapter 2! This story is not popular, I know, but hey, maybe it'll get better! **

**Enjoy!**

**Oh, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters :'(**

**Love**

**The mirror girl**

**Xxxx**

The sun rose, and Bella reached for her hairbrush. Pulling it through her drying out hair, she planned her day. Suddenly, her phone rang, bringing her out of her daze.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Oh. Jacob. Hi."

"That's not a very warm greeting!"

"Sorry. What dya want?"

"Wanna come over later?"

"Um, maybe.."

"Come ooon! I haven't seen ya in ages!"

"Fine, I'll be over at one.."

"Awesome, bye!"

Before Bella could say goodbye, he had already disconnected her. Damn it. He'd make her eat. She started her morning exercises. _90 sit ups, 100 press ups and 150 squats. _She ran down the stairs and made herself a cup of instant coffee. _Good girl. No calories. Hunger suppressant. _

Walking into the living room, she flicked on the television. Supersize vs. Superskinny was on. Always a channel she enjoyed. After watching TV until half 12, she started to get ready for going to Jake's. _Baggy hoody, loose jeans, good to go! _

Closing the door, she started to walk to Jake's house. _At least it's some exercise.._

At 10 past 1, she rang the Black's doorbell. Jake appeared instantly and hugged her.

"Bella! It's so good to see you! I've missed you so much! Have you lost weight? You feel like you're gonna break!" His eyes were full of concern.

"Um, hi." she muttered, her eyes avoiding his.

"Ice cold.. Everything OK?"

"Sorry. Yeah, what could be wrong? So, what dya have planned for today?"

"You tell me. Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure"

He linked his arm with hers and led her towards the forest.

"So, what's wrong?" he asked, his eyes connecting with hers.

"Nothing Jake. I'm fine." She flashed him her award winning smile.

"Awh, ok, I can't argue with that smile"

_Ha! You did it! I'm so proud._

"So Bella. We've been friends for a long time. I was thinking.." he paused.

"Thinking what, Jake?"

"Do you think you'd want to.."

"Want to what? Spit it out!"

"Go.. Out with me sometime?"

"Jake, we go out all the time!""Um, I mean more like, on a date."

"Oh." Bella stopped. On one hand, he was cute. Very cute. But on the other, he was her best friend.. And she didn't like him that way.. Did she? Could she?

"Bella?"

"Oh, sorry.." what could she do. _Say no, he'll distract you from me. Would you throw away pure happiness and beauty for a pretty face? _No.. _Tell him no. _"Em, Jake, I can't.."

"Oh. OK. Cool. Yeah, sure. Um, why not?" he muttered, his eyes glistening.

"I couldn't do that.. It'd be unfair, I miss Edward too much.. It'd be too mean of me.." _Nice excuse!_

Jake emitted a low growl. "Fucking Cullen's…"

"I'm so sorry Jake.. I better go.."

"No Bella! I'm sorry for bringing it up! Stay! Let's just enjoy the sunshine and the wonderful outdoors!" She had to smile at that. His eye's looked so much like a puppy's she had to stay..

Jake fell into bed that night. The day hadn't gone the way he hoped. He wasn't happy like he usually was after spending the day with Bella. She was so thin.. He could feel it through her hoody. _Cullen, I will kill you for what you did to her.._

She was breaking. He could see it in her eyes when she smiled, that shadow.. When they were out, she stopped, and doubled over with pain because of her joints. It was terrifying. How could his Bella do that to herself! _No, not your Bella._

The memory of her turning him down saddened him beyond belief. He was so sure she'd say yes. He loved her so much…

When she pulled out a pack of cigarettes, he could have killed her. When he asked her about it, she just shrugged.

What was she doing to herself. How could she. He had to help her.

His last thought before falling into unconsciousness was _I will help her, no matter what it takes…_

Bella got out of her clothes and gazed at her reflection. It was her nightly torture. _You did well today. _When Jake offered her lunch, she thought he'd make her eat. When she asked for just coffee, his head dropped and he turned away from her. It was heartbreaking.

"I ate before I came.." she'd said in explanation.

"Right." he replied. "You know you can't fool me Swan."

"I'm not"

He knows. He knows everything. _So? He didn't abandon you. Our secret is safe._

Tears leaked out of her eyes.

"Oh, Edward.. I love you.." she whispered…

**Right! End of chapter 2! **

**Please review! **

**Please?**

**Love you everyone**

**Stay safe!**

**Paula **

**xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, next chapter! **

**Cheers to my reviewers GeeIsHot and ph0enix7! Twas really sweet of ye to review!**

**333333333**

**Lots of love from mee to every reader :)**

"Bella?" Charlie called up the stairs to her.

"Yeah?" she called back

"Ya hungry?"

"Naw, I ate earlier!"

"OK!"

Ah good ole Charlie, so easily fooled. She sat back in her seat in front of the computer and put her headphones back in. Courage by Superchick was playing. It was one of her favourite songs, along with Sophie by Eleanor McEvoy. She was surfing the internet for pictures of Keira Knightely. Bella always felt like exercising when she looked at how thin and gorgeous Keira was.

She heard the doorbell ring and Charlie moving around downstairs to open it. She hoped it was him. She always did when someone rang the doorbell, or when the phone rang. But it was never him.

"Bella?"

Oh no.. She took out her headphones again, and sighing she walked out of her room and started down the stairs. She stopped when she saw who it was. Her heart started beating like mad. It was the shopkeeper in the local shop. She could never remember his name. It began with a K or something..

"Bella, you know Fionn, don't you?"

Fionn, of course, that was it.

"Um, yeah, hi."

"Sorry to bother you. Bella left her MP3 in the shop when she was in buying cigarettes the other day."

Her heart sank. Busted. She was so busted.

"Buying what??" Charlie exclaimed.

"Um, nothing Charlie." Her heart was threatening to explode out of her chest it was beating so hard.

"You smoke?" he demanded, sounding furious. Fionn looked like he'd rather be anywhere else but here.

"No, I don't smoke Charlie. I'm not that stupid."

"Then why were you buying cigarettes?"

"It was for an.." Bella paused, trying to think of some excuse, if there even was one. Then it dawned on her. "Biology! It's for an experiment to do with the bad effects of smoking."

"Why didn't you ask me to get them for you?"

"Because you were working and I forgot about it until the last moment." Fionn looked like he was going to interject, but then changed his mind and said, "Anyway, here's your MP3 player Bella." holding out the MP3 player.

"Thank you." Bella responded, taking it off him before closing the door. She turned to run up the stairs to go back to her room, but Charlie put his hand on her arm and quietly said "If you need to talk to me, you know where I am. But please, PLEASE do not start smoking. It could kill you Bella. You're smart enough to know that."

"I know Charlie, don't worry about me, everything's fine!"

"Fair enough."

"Um, I'm gonna go visit Jake, that OK?" Bella asked. She didn't know why she decided to that, but she just had to escape this awkward moment. Charlie and emotion just don't mix.

"Yeah, sure. It's good to see you socialising again."

"Thanks" she laughed before starting up the stairs to get the keys to her truck. When she reached her room, she glanced in the mirror. Same old Bella, but her eyes were different. _Look how easily you can lie to Charlie. I'm so proud of you._

"Shut up shut up shut UP!" she said angrily. She felt so bad about lying to Charlie. He'd always been so good to her, and now she repaid him by not eating, smoking and falling in love with a certain vampire.

She grabbed her keys and closed the door. Climbing into her truck, she put the keys into the ignition and turned on her MP3 player, putting on her headphones. It was a short drive, and she went as fast as she could to get away from her house, from Charlie. She wished she could just drive forever.. Well, why couldn't she? She had plenty of gas, her MP3 player was fully charged, she had money, she could just leave now, and no one would miss her for days. Instead of taking the turn that led to Jake's house, she continued until she was out of Forks.

She drove until she reached a small village, three hours away. She pulled up at a gas station to get out, stretch her legs, and buy another pack of cigarettes. She walked into the shop, and then.. _No, it couldn't be.. It's just your imagination. _"Edward?" she breather. But no, the man turned around and his eyes were the wrong colour and his lips were too thin. No, it wasn't him.

Shaken, she grabbed a bottle of coke and went up to the counter to pay and get a pack of cigarettes. She paid and went back out to smoke. She walked to her truck and leaned up against it. Pulling off the plastic from the box, she fished her lighter out of her pocket and sparked up. After a few minutes, the guy who looked like Edward came out.

He walked towards her, smiling. "Hey love, any chance of a string?" he said in a thick English accent.

"Um, a what?"

"Sorry, I keep forgetting this isn't England. Can I have a cigarette?"

"Yeah, sure." she offered him the pack. He took one, and took a lighter out of his pocket and lighting his cigarette.

"Cheers luv. What's your name?" he asked, putting his lighter back in his pocket.

"I um, I'm.." _lie.. _"Anna."

"I'm Frank." he said with a smile.

"Pleased to meet you." she said, offering him her hand.

"You too. You from around here?" he took her hand and shook it. His hands were lovely and warm. He withdrew it slowly. He leaned against her truck and smiled at her.

"I'm from Forks. It's about three hours away."

"I was hoping someone could show me around. I'm staying in the hotel over there." he gestured behind him. "Why you out here?"

"Just felt like going for a drive."

"To here? Of all places?" he laughed. A lovely rich laugh that made Bella smile. "Fair enough love, not gonna argue with you."

"Yeah, not my best move.. Especially as it's getting dark.." she said, noticing th sky getting darker.

"Got anywhere to stay tonight?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"Nope, I was planning on sleeping in the truck I guess."

"Do you wanna stay with me tonight miss?"

"I don't know you! You could be a rapist!" Bella said, sounding shocked.

"Fair enough." he said, his eyes filled with laughter. "Can I at least take ya to dinner?"

"No thanks. I ate earlier, I'm not hungry."

"You're impossible miss! Wanna come to my hotel room and watch really bad TV over a glass of wine?"

"That I'll agree to!"

"Good!" he threw the butt of his cigarette into the ashtray part of a nearby bin, and Bella did the same. He took her hand and kissed it. Bella blushed.

They got into her truck. Bella started the engine, and they started driving towards the hotel.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jacob, it's Charlie."

"Oh hi Charlie, what's up?"

"Nothing really, just wondering when Bella was planning on coming home? It's getting late, and she's not qualified to drive at night."

"Why, where is she?"

"Isn't she at yours?"

"No."

"Oh. Thanks Jake."

"Want me to go out looking for her?"

"No, you're OK, she's probably with Angela or something."

"OK Charlie. Call me if she doesn't turn up."

"I will. Bye."

"Goodbye."

**Well, that's that chapter. So what'll happen? Will Bella stay with Frank? Or will she sleep in the jeep?**

**Review and I'll update soon!**

**Lots of love!**

**PAULA!!!!!!!**

**333333333333333333333333333**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK people! Chapter four! Phew! Sorry I haven't updated in forEVER, but I do have major exams starting in two weeks, YIKES! Anyway, I'll hopefully update sooner next time, don't hate me, please? **

**Anyway, stay safe, eat fruit, study, look both ways, don't fall too hard in love xxxxxxx**

**Yours**

**the mirror girl**

**Oh, I also do not own Twilight! Believe it or not!**

Bella laughed. God, she laughed harder than she had in ages.

"Anna, wanna go outside and spark up?" he asked, almost reluctantly.

"But it's out there! And i don't think I can walk that far!" she giggled.

"Try!" he laughed.

She stood up, her legs wobbling. She laughed at how difficult it was for her to remain upright enough to take one step. His hand was on her arm, steadying hers.

"Well, I agree, I don't think you can walk!" His kind eyes were full of teasing and.. something else, but Bella was too drunk to analyse it.

She flopped back down onto the couch they were on. His hotel room was unbelievably comfortable. He sat down beside her, and she rested her head on his shoulder, and kissed his neck.

"Woah love, calm down there!"

"I'm sorry, you just looked so, so... Wow.. Have you ever been told you're gorgeous?" she looked genuinely interested, so he smiled at her, that amazing half smile that someone else had.. But who was it? Bella thought, but the answer eluded her, and the question was soon forgotten.

"Well then, if you cannot walk, I'll just have to.." he stood up, negotiated his hands and wrists until they were under her and scooped her off the black leather couch.

"Gah!" she shrieked, laughing, twining her arms around his neck

"Jesus woman! Do you ever eat!" He sounded shocked about how light she was.

"Of course I do! Sometimes I eat too much, and then I must get rid of it" As soon as the words slipped out, the voice in her head said _You goddamn idiot! Don't you remember the rules. I help you, and you don't tell anyone! Don't you know how goddamn difficult it'll be to hide me now you stupid fat cow._

He looked at her with concerned eyes. "Look Anna, I'm not gonna tell you what to do, coz God knows that's not my place, but talk to someone, seriously, or it'll get too out of hand, and soon it will be too late, do you understand?"

"Quite frankly, right now the only thing I understand is my blantant drunkness and how damn muscly you are, yes, I can feel your abs through your shirt. Also, how much in need of a fag I am, so how bout we just lean out of that window and spark up, and then retire to your bedroom, yeah?" she had a tone of mock seriousness in her voice, and he could do nothing but smile at her. God she was beautiful, and though he was much better at hiding it than Anna was, he was getting drunker and drunker. They had polished off two bottles of wine, and Anna admitted that wine wasn't exactly her drink, so they ordered a bottle of spiced rum.

She caught him staring at her, in interest? In awe? Was there something on her face? She was confused. She was still in his eyes, and he started walking over to the windowcill, and let her down on it. They pushed the window all the way out, swung their legs out, and lit their cigarettes.

"hey Angela?"

"Hai Charlie. You do know it 12, don't you?"

"Um yeah, of course. I was wondering, is Bella there?"

"Bella? Oh! Oh, of course she is. Why?"

"Oh, she just didn't tell me where she was going, I just wanted to make sure she was safe."

"OK Charlie, well, I better go, popcorn's almost ready!"

"No problem, you girls have fun!"

"Sure thing!"

Angela put the phone down. Had covering for Bella been the best idea? Could something be wrong, and she was seriously hurt. They hadn't really spoken since Edward left. She just seemed so shut off now, like she was in her own world, and no one else could enter.

She picked up her phone and tried to ring Bella's mobile phone. "You have been connected to the voicemail of..." said the phone operator before Angela pressed the end call key. Bella's phone was turned off.

What could she do now? She couldn't call Charlie back and say she'd lied, that Bella wasn't really there, then he'd completely freak.

_Bella, where are you? Please be OK.._

Bella leaned in and kissed Frank. His lips tasted like wine, rum, smoke and something sweet. It was delicious. He moaned in longing and his hands wrapped around her neck. They were back on couch, and Bella was sitting on his lap, her knees on each side of him, facing him.

A voice in her head, not female, but male, a voice of someone she knew long ago, someone who hurt her said _Bella, don't do this to yourself. You're better than this._

She thought back to the voice, _No, you left me, you left me to this, you left me, so this is what happens. It's not like you cared._

"Oh Anna.." he moaned. Their kiss was becoming frantic, and hers was frantic in reply. He needed this as much as she did. Had someone hurt him like Edward had hurt her? How could someone hurt Frank? He was stunning, he was amazing, he was incredible. His hand slipped up her top and under her bra, and caressed her breast, his fingers stroking her nipple.

She breathed in in surprise and pleasure. She moved from his lips to his neck, kissing it, teasing it. She then started to unbutton his shirt, to reveal a clearly defined six pack. Bella was impressed. He picked her up again, holding her in a way that they could still kiss passionately while they moved from the living room to the bedroom. He lay her down on the bed, and Bella pulled off her top and unhooked her bra. She then pulled him onto the bed, and rolled on top of him.

She unbuttoned his jeans, and slided her hand down his boxers. The gorgeous Frank was rock hard for her, and was moaning in anticipation. She wrapped her plam aroung his cock and teased him, moving her hand, kissing his neck, his chest, his stomach and finally she put his dick in her mouth, with her hand still wrapped around it, and sucked him off whilst still giving him a handjob.

He moaned, and pushed his hand down her underwear and pushed his fingers into her, stroking her wet vag teasingly, and pushing his fingers inside her. She gasped in pleasure and pain.

She stopped sucking him off before he finished, so he wouldn't cum in her mouth. Bella was glad she was so drunk, because she wouldn't have the nerve to do this sober. _Bella, don't do this... _the voice said again. _Fucking watch me_, she thought back.

She pulled off his jeans and boxers, and he did the same to her. They were now both naked in his hotel bed, and Bella could not have been more comfortable.

"Anna, is this your first time?" he asked, suddenly serious.

"Maybe, why?" she asked, caressing his thigh.

"Are you sure you want to lose your flower to me?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm very very sure."

"I was hoping you'd say that" and with that he rolled on top of her, and pushed his cock inside her. She gasped in pain. It was incredible, but very painful. After a little while though, the pain subsided and she flew above the clouds. It was amazing. She screamed with pleasure, and his moans matched hers. Their bodies moved in rythm, and they were on fire.

After what seemed like no time at all, he pulled out, gasping for air, and rolled off of her. She checked the clock. 3 AM. Wow, it was late. But she couldn't think why that was important because of the alcohol floating around in her system. Frank lay beside her and held her hand in his. They just lay there for hours, just looking at each other, drinking each other in. Bella finally fell asleep at around 5 AM, her head on his chest, his arm around her. They fit together perfectly...

"Edward?" Alice said, quietly.

"What, Alice?"Edward had let himself fall apart when they left, because he had nothing left to hold onto, nothing special. He just looked like a shell of what he once was.

"We need to go back to Forks. Now"

**So, what did ye think? Please let me know, your opinions are very special to me. I love writing this story! It is definately my favourite! And I love my reviewers more 333**

**Yours. **

**Paula xxxxxxxxx **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my lovelys! Chapter number five is here! Thank you my lovely reviewers, ye really warmed my heart.. so I thought I'd update as soon as possible! Sorry for the cliffie in the last chapters, they're just so much fun, y'know! Don't hate me? Anyway, stay safe, eat fruit, study and be as awesome as you are :)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight, but hey, I can pretend I do, right?**

**Love ye all loads, trust me!**

**Paula **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**

Bella woke up the next morning with a killer headache. She looked around her and started to panic. She was unable to remember where she was, and how she got there. Slowly, her memories returned to her and she was more ashamed with herself than she'd ever been before. Did she really sleep with someone she had just met? Looking down at her naked body, she took that as a yes. She sat up, and instantly wished she hadn't. She felt like her brain was trying to escape her skull. She reached for the bed side table and took a long drink of water from a glass and lay back down.

Frank came in from the bathroom in only a towel around his waist, his hair dripping and smelling of soap. He looked so much like Edward, it was uncanny. She felt like someone was squeezing her heart, and tears welled up in her eyes. She turned her head quickly and looked out the window.

"Hey Anna, how are you feeling today love?" he said, sitting beside her and stroking her arm.

"Killer hangover, but apart from that, I couldn't be better!" she lied, not about having a hangover, but being anything better than OK. She couldn't look at him, so she continued to stare out the window, watching the cars go by. A tear dribbled down her cheek.

"You're a shit liar Anna, do you wanna talk about it?" he asked, sounding more interested than concerned. She didn't care about it, or anything at this point. His hand was still on her arm though, soft and delicate looking.

Bella didn't trust herself to say anything, so she just shook her head. _Good. Why should he have to listen to you whinge. I have to, and trust me, it's head wrecking._

"C'mon, let's get some grub." he said, in that thick English accent, lifting his hand off of her arm

"Grub?" she honestly did not know what it meant, and she blushed.

"Um, food love." he said, looking annoyed because she did not understand his way of speaking.

"No, I'm not hungry, can I just have a coffee?" she looked at him, expecting him to say something, but he just nodded and left the room.

_He probably thinks I'm a freak_ Bella thought. She propped herself up on her elbow, ignoring the agony of her brain pounding agaisnt her skull, and looked around the room for her clothes. _Didn't I plan on sleeping in the car? God, I'm such a fucking idiot._ _Why don't I ever listen to myself, or remember my plans._ She could hear Frank on the phone ordering room service. _Thank God, I don't think I could get up to go downstairs to the restaurant._

Frank came back in a few minutes later, and started to get dressed. She watched him, the beautiful shape of his stomach, his hair, his eyes. How come someone like him would have any interest in her. She wish she could remember how she came to be in his bed, was it his or her doing? He felt her eyes on her, and turned towards her, leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"You really are amazing Anna."

The yellow Porshe speeded down the highway, with Alice at the wheel. Edward was beside her in the front seat, not talking, not showing any emotion, same as usual. He was so hard to read sometimes, especially recently. She wondered how he'd react if her vision came true. Could that really happen to Bella.

She stopped thinking about it. She hadn't told Edward the details, she just said that they needed to go to Forks now, Bella needed him.

Had she made the right choice? She certainly hoped so. At 100 m/ph, she was paying as much attention to the road as she could, but she kept glancing back at Edward, her heart breaking every time.

They'd been on the road for a few hours now, and he still hadn't said anything. The silence was so tense. She wish she could know what he was thinking.

_Oh Bella..._

Charlie swung the door open, expecting to see Bella, but instead what he saw shocked him. He couldn't decide what to do, whether to punch him, shoot him or just kick him where it hurts. The boy was looking sick though. Very very sick. Like he had not eated in a while, or changed his clothes, or, by the smell of it, showered. Charlie was almost taking pity on the lad, but then he remembered what he did to his Baby Girl.

"What the hell do you want Edward?" Charlie demanded.

"I need to talk to Bella." his voice sounded dead.

"Well, we all want some things. But there is no way in hell you are gonna talk to my Bella again, y'hear me? I never liked you Edward. Now get off my doorstep right now, and don't come back, or I will kill you for what you did to my baby girl, you understand?" Charlie was furious. How dare he show up after all this time, expecting things to be the same. The fool.

"But Sir, this is importa-" but Charlie had slammed the door in his face before he had finished his sentence.

Jacob knocked on Angela's door. Angela answered, looking stressed.

"Jacob! Thank God! Have you seen Bella?" She looked frantic.

"No, that's what I came here to ask you. Charlie said that you told him the Bella was staying here." Jacob's heart sank.

"Why did you lie to Charlie?" his voice was accusing.

"I'm, I'm sorr- sorry." she was crying now, tears dribbling down her face, her eyes blotchy. "I thought ma- maybe Be- Bella was ju- just having a n- ni- night out, b- but, she's not back and it's a-all my fault." She wailed, going into hysterics.

"For God's sake girl, get it together. We gotta find her, coz guess who's back in town?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone!**

**I am back!**

**Sorry about the delay, exams and social life just got in the way! **

**But exams are finished and my social life is on a break for today! I also have my sisters laptop for a week, so I shall be updating more frequently, I am really sorry! Don't hate me!**

**I am also in an extremely good mood, so yeah, this chapter might even be…happy… I haven't decided yet! **

**Anyway, stay healthy, be happy, eat fruit, and I love you!**

**Oh, I also figured out I failed **at** dividing the different scenes in the chapters, which I will start doing now!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight, but I DO own Frank!**

**Love, **

**TheMirrorGirl, or Paula, as I like to be called outside the internet!**

****

**~/3~**

Frank watched as Anna took some Panadol. _Poor girl, _he thought, thank _God for my immunity to hangovers._ He didn't know what was going to happen now. He knew he had to leave in a few days and return to England, how would he say it to her? _Great night last night, good screw, but I'm off, see ya!_ Will she care? She has something very wrong with her, and God knows, so does he._ Maybe we're in the same situation. _He rememberedwhen Sarah, his girlfriend of almost two years just walked out.. _No, I can't think of that now. I've got bigger, more current problems on my mind._

She tugged a hairbrush through her hair and gazed at the mirror with a glazed over expression. _Was she analysing her appearance? How could someone so beautiful be so self-conscious? _he wondered. When she had her arms raised like that, you could see the outline of every rib and her spine through her shirt, but that was her problem, not his. He had enough on his plate.

"Anna?" she turned to face him with a happy expression on her face, her arms back by her side, but the outlines of her ribs still visible. Did he not notice last night? Did he not care?

"Yes?" she looked almost scared about what he was about to say.

"You know I have to leave in a few days, don't ya love?" as soon as he said it, he regretted it. The smile vanished. Her head dropped, and expression of hurt flashed through her eyes, but vanished and now she just had a hard expression on her face.

"Of course I know. I was going to leave today anyway." She was clearly lying, but he didn't say anything. "I think I'll leave now, thank you for last night." Her last sentence sounded business like, and completely cold. It hurt him to hear how cold she sounded just because of him.

"No, don't go! Please?" He genuinely liked her, and he felt so bad right now, why couldn't he have kept his big mouth shut, put off telling her this for another few days, so it wouldn't have hurt her so much, so she could have figured out that she did not genuinely like him, and left before he did.

"I have to, I've been gone too long anyway" and with that she grabbed her car keys and opened the door, not saying goodbye, not turning back.

The door slammed. He looked around the room, and saw she had left her purse on the chair. He considered leaving it there for a minute, but he figured he couldn't do that.

He picked it up, put on shoes and walked out of his room in search of Anna.

**~/3~**

Bella sat in her truck and tears dribbled down her face. Of course he'd leave her. Why would he stay. Look at her, she was a fat mess that no one could love. She was just a screw. That's all she was and all she ever would be. The one person she ever believed loved her had left.

Everyone would leave.

Everyone.

The front door of the hotel opened and he stepped out. She quickly put the keys into the ignition and started the truck. By the time he reached her, she had the truck started and was heading towards the main road.

In her rear-view mirror she saw Frank holding something, but her vision was blurred too much with tears to see what it was.

In seconds she was gone from the town. She didn't know where she was going, and frankly she couldn't care less at this point.

**~/3~ **

Edward stared at the closed door. He didn't know what to do now. Charlie's thoughts were terrifying, even to a vampire. Thoughts of castration, shooting, quartering, and just general pain on his behalf was just downright scary. In Charlie's mind he saw what Bella had been doing.

He saw her loose clothes.

He saw the thrown out meals.

He saw the cigarette butts that she thought she'd hidden so well.

Bella, his Bella.

She was dying.

She was killing herself.

It was his fault.

She was missing.

**~/3~**

Charlie was seething. How dare he. Did he know what he had put his baby girl through? The nights she hadn't slept. How pale she was looking?

Edward didn't look too good himself though. Had he been too harsh? Did he want to make things right now? Would he let him?

_Bella, where are you?_

He didn't care about her having fun at Angela's, he wanted her home, and he wanted her home NOW.

He turned to get his jacket. When he put his hand in his jacket pocket however, the keys were gone. He looked around, upturning the house in the process, but could not find them anywhere.

Where the hell could they be?

After an hour of searching, he succeeded only in frustrating himself. His keys were just nowhere to be found. Instead, he picked up the house phone.

_Ring ring_

Come on…pick up…

_Ring ring_

Angela… Come on…

_Ring ring_

He cracked his knuckles…

_Ring ring_

"Fuck sake!" he swore out loud.

_Ring ring_

He was pacing now.

"You have reach-" the answering machine said before Charlie angrily hit the end call button.

He sat on the armchair. Within minutes, he heard a car pull up in the driveway. Looking out the window, Charlie noticed that he didn't recognise the car, and he also noticed the licence plate was not American, but was British…_Who could this be, I wonder…"_

**~/3~**

**Well, that's that chapter updated, sorry about the length, they will get longer. I promise I'll update soon. Again, I apologise for the length between my updates, I do still love ye!**

**Prove that ye forgive me with a review? Please?**

**Paula**

****


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, another update! See the way there's not like, a month gap between this update and the last one?**

**Know why?**

**Coz I love ye!**

**Soon I will have the dramatic meeting between Bella and Edward, not yet, I have to figure out what's gonna happen Hmmm!**

**Anyway, eat fruit, be well, enjoy summer, don't do anything Edward wouldn't do! **

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, Frank STILL is, back off Meyer!**

**Love,**

**The mirror girl aka Paula!**

****

**~/3~**

After Anna had left, Frank went through her bag, looking for an address, a number, something he could use to locate her. He was confused. All the ID cards, passports, credit cards said Isabelle Swan. Who the hell was Isabelle Swan? At first he thought they were stolen, until he looked at the pictures. Nope, it was definitely his Anna, he would recognise her anywhere now, her hair, her eyes…

She'd lied about her name. He was surprised for some reason, but thinking back, it wasn't that surprising. He was a complete stranger to her really. On her ID card, however, it had her address in Forks, where ever that was. He decided the least he could do was to return her bag after what he had done.

He did feel bad, he did. He doubted Anna…Isabelle…would believe that, but he honestly did. He wasn't a bad person really, he was just scared of committing in any way since _her_..

"_I love you baby" Frank whispered in Sarah's ear._

"_I know you do sweetheart. But I have to get to sleep, I have stuff to do tomorrow." she murmured, sleepily, yawning._

_She reached over and turned off the lamp. She fell asleep curled up facing the wall and with Frank's arm draped across her waist, holding her to him._

_That was the last time he ever saw her…_

That memory still haunted him. He fished his wallet out of the pocket of his jeans, reached into the compartment with his credit cards and drivers licence and pulled out the piece of paper that he carried around with him everywhere.

_Dear Frank,_

_This is the most painful letter I have ever written, and I wish I didn't have to write it at all._

_I'm HIV positive Frank, and I feel that it's best for both of us if we never see each other again._

_I love you, and I don't want to put you through this._

_I'm sorry…_

_Sarah._

The note was in her beautiful slanted writing. Every time he read it, he imagined her sitting at the table, tears in her eyes writing such a painful letter. He remembered when he went to the doctors and got tested for HIV, and how much he had wished that Sarah had brought him with her for her test. It was the worst wait of his life. It turned out he was HIV negative, which was unbelievably lucky according to the doctors. But he never heard from her again, which broke his heart. Reading the note still made him want to cry, even now.

He wondered was Isabelle dealing with something similar, and what her story was.

**~/3~**

Bella was…somewhere. She didn't know, or quite frankly care at this point. She really didn't know what there was left for her in Forks, but what was there for her anywhere else.

_You know why he left you…_Ana told her. _You worthless bitch, you're a fuck, that's all you are._

Tears dripped down Bella's cheeks. She was sick of crying. She was always crying.

It was night by now. She pulled into an alley and stopped the truck. A man in a leather trench coat came over to the window and she rolled it down. "What ya got?" Bella asked him.

"How do I know you're not a cop?" he asked her, suspiciously.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Coz my eyes are red and puffy and I'm still just a teenager. Now, give me what ya got, or I'll go somewhere else. I'm sure there's more than one drug dealer in this town." she snapped, pissed off at this stage.

"Fair enough." He said, slipping a sealed plastic bag half filled with the white powder into her hand, and in the same gesture she pressed the notes into his palm. _White gold_, she thought, smiling slightly. He glanced at the money, nodded and walked slowly away from the truck.

Half an hour later, and she was riding her high, a white residue under her left nostril. She looked around her, her vision obscured. She was shivering, and covered in a sweat, but this was to be expected.

She imagined Edward shaking his head in disappointment, but she knew that was just a hallucination from the coke. She knew she couldn't trust anything she saw right know. She knew that much from past experiences, when she imagined she was being ripped apart by vampires and she screamed and lashed out, bruising her hands and feet in the process.

Her face was covered in an icy sheen, and her pupils were huge.

Renee was sitting beside her in the truck, and she was crying, looking at her baby girl shaking.

"Renee, don't cry.." Bella pleaded. Bella didn't think that Renee could be a hallucination, and instead tried to comfort her.

"Look at you. Only a short time ago, you were my cute little baby girl, now you're dying from drug use and wasting away, because of _him_." She spat out that last word, with as much venom as Bella had ever heard Renee use.

"I don't know what to do" Bella was weeping now, ashamed of what she had let herself become. This wasn't her. She was the cute, clumsy girl her mother knew. "I need him just to survive. He's everything. I love him Renee!"

"I'm not gonna say no guy is worth that, because that's in no way comforting. So instead what I am going to say is that you're not just hurting yourself, you're hurting people that care about you, like me, Charlie, Jake, Angela etc." Renee's face was shiny with tears and Bella felt like she was going to die from shame, no, wished she would.

But before Bella could say anything, Renee was gone, and Bella was once again alone in her truck.

Later Bella would realise she had hallucinated her mother's presence, but for now she wept about what her mother had witnessed.

**~/3~**

Jake was frantic. Bella was missing. Missing. And Angela had helped it happen. He didn't blame Angela, he wanted to, but just couldn't. Of course she would cover for Bella, they were friends, and girls covered for each other, but, of all times.

At times like these, he just wanted to attack and kill the scum that was Edward Cullen. How dare he do that to Bella. What had Bella done to deserve that. She loved that vampire bastard.

How could she not have seen how much better off she would've been if her and Edward had never gotten together, and if she'd gotten with him instead?

No time to dwell on that now though. He was desperate. How would he find her?

He was in Angela's kitchen, pacing. Angela was sitting at the table staring into her cup of tea that she had made for herself, her finger tracing the shape of the rim of the mug with her index finger, as if she was hypnotised.

Jacob banged his fists on the table, breaking her trance.

"I can NOT just sit here all day, I am going to find her." Jake announced, walking towards the door.

Angela got up, as if to follow him, but he snarled, and in a low growl he said "Don't you think you've done enough damage?"

"Yes. Which is why I want to find her." Angela said, hurt that Jake felt that way about her.

"Fine. But I'm driving." Jake said, reluctantly.

Angela nodded her head and grabbed her keys.

**~/3~**

Edward was sitting in the kitchen of the Cullen mansion. It looked so empty and dusty now.

What had he done?

His Bella, he had left her, and he had broken her spirit in the process.

He was evil.

But at least she was alive.

Barely.

What would he do when he found her?

Would he ask for her back?

Would she want him back?

He remembered her smile. Remembering what Charlie's thoughts had shown him, she hadn't smiled in a long time, since he had left.

That made him want to die.

What had Alice seen that scared her so much that he had had to return to Forks, to find Bella?

Her lifestyle was killing her, but it wasn't that.

Was she pregnant?

Was she going to get raped or murdered?

These questions drove him insane.

_Bella…_

**~/3~**

**OK! That's the end of that chapter! I would reeeeally like to thank FadingtoDawn for her review, and giving me the idea of bring Renee into it! **

**I will probably update again tomorrow night, but if I don't, I'm sorry!**

**You Found Me- The Fray helped me write when Bella hallucinated Renee and No Good Deed- the Wicked Soundtrack helped me write the scene with Jake.**

**Please review, they motivate me to write more!**

**Love,**

**The mirror girl**

**PAULA!**


End file.
